Dedication
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: "Percy felt successful, sure there had been many bumps in the road, but he had made it this far, he felt ready for anything." Happy Birthday ImpossibleThings12 :)


**Hey, here's a Happy Belated birthday wish for ImpossibleThings12.**

 **I am so sorry this was late, I didn't have wifi so I couldn't post this. I am so sorry.**

 **Well Happy Birthday to my first ever friend on this site. I hope we stay friends for years to come. :)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Percy stood at the crest of Half blood hill. He was almost twenty five now, actually, he was twenty five, today was his birthday.

He smiled watching the camp, it was so lively now.

He caught sight of Annabeth's blonde curls, trailing his eyes downward and blushing. Annabeth kidded him, saying sometimes that he still acted sixteen, like when they first started dating. Of course, some of the things Percy did were mature, but who could look at Annabeth, hustling around in jean shorts and a camp half blood-tee, and not blush knowing that everything there belonged to him. (In a manner of speaking. Percy was in no way possessive. _'I mean there was that one time... nevermind'_ )

Percy leaned against Thalia's pine, thinking of all the good things that came out of this camp. He got a beautiful, breathtaking, _nicely curved_... uhm... Sweet and caring wife. He gained a cousin who became one of his best friends. He got to be the big brother to several younger campers.

Of course a lot of good things came from the outside of camp too. His mom got married to Paul, He met Rachel, who became the oracle, He even got a little sister, who asked every day to hear the tales of his adventures since she wasn't a demigod herself.

Percy's eyes darted to the newest training arena. Annabeth helped him design it. The two of them wanted to train the campers with the conditions of Tartarus. Percy figured that if they taught the demigods how to survive down there, they could probably survive anywhere else. Nico put in a few designs aswell, considering he'd gone through tartarus too. The training area really worked wonders, Annabeth, Nico and Percy took shifts, teaching the kids about the arai or Akhlys. They taught them how to survive using the resources around them, they told them where the Hermes altar was and where Damasen's swamp stood.

Annabeth coached them on how to use their surroundings to Kill the arai, Nico taught them how to survive on very little food, or just firewater, and Percy told them all about Night.

Percy felt successful, sure there had been many bumps in the road, but he had made it this far, he felt ready for anything.

Percy turned around, so his back was facing the camp. He watch Argus bring in the latest packages and letters. He smiled as Leo swooped low on Festus and grabbed a package out of Argus' hand.

Percy sighed, life had been looking up, Annabeth was pregnant with their first child, not that you could tell, His little sister was entering middle school (The horror), Piper and Jason were getting married soon, and he was only twenty five. That left plenty of time to have more adventures.

He felt arms wrap around his torso and hair fall onto his neck. He turned his head slightly to see Annabeth, his Wise Girl.

"Happy Birthday Percy."

"Happy Anniversary Annabeth."

She lifted her head to kiss him and he turned to make his lips more accessible. When their lips connected, Percy felt instantly more awake, the afternoon colors seemed brighter-sharper, the sky seemed a radiant blue, the breeze was cool and calming.

Percy placed his hands on her waist, curving his fingers around her sides. Annabeth threaded her fingers in his hair, and gods he loved the feeling. She would twirl bits of it in her fingers as she kissed him.

When she pulled away from him, her cheeks were dusted pink and her eyes shone brightly.

"Gods, I love you."

Percy smirked, his eyes lighting up as he did so, "Well, I should hope so, otherwise It would be pretty awkward for us to be kissing on half blood hill-"

She cut him off by kissing him again.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain."

"I know, but that's why I have you Wise Girl."

She hugged him, and Percy heard the sound of her beating heart, the sound of her slow breathing.

When they were ready, the two of them walked back to his cabin together. As soon as the door closed, Annabeth pushed her lips onto his. _Happy birthday to me!_

She hastily pulled his shirt over his head, kissing his jawline and his collarbone. He sighed, enjoying the feeling. She kissed him forcefully, pushing him onto his bed. He rubbed his tongue against her bottom lip, she opened her mouth giving him access, their tongues dancing together once they met.

He pulled her shirt off, pulling her against him. He kissed her jawline, all the way down to her collarbone and then back up again. She sighed and traced her fingers along his torso. As soon as he was done with his lingering kisses she pushed him down so he was lying flat on his back.

She kissed him again and again, earning several replies from Percy. At the end of it all, he said, "I love you wise girl."

She kissed his lips lovingly again, before sitting up, "Of course you do. I mean, how could you not."

Percy let out a laugh and pulled Annabeth closer to him. "I guess my brain isn't fully made of Seaweed then."

"Oh." Annabeth said, her tone suggestive.

"Well, I decided I loved you, so obviously, something up there is working right."

She kissed him again, laughing afterwards, "There is nothing about you I would change. You are perfect Seaweed Brain."

And so, the night lasted longer, with a lot of kissing, sighing, and...

 **Thank you Percy, we are going to keep this fic rated T so no more explicit details please.**

 **Did you guys like the make out session, It was one of my first, so I am not sure how it turned out. Again happy belated birthday to ImpossibleThings12. and see yall later.**


End file.
